A Miracle
by Bryce Avila
Summary: When Gumball has witnessed, with his own eyes, the crime committed between his mother and his best friend has resulted a family to die. Soon it becomes clear everything is falling apart. His friends try to help, but he isn't worried. He is being the one who understands the world of growing up and growing old is just a matter of time before realizing you're living in the past.
1. That One Night

Miracles are funny things. Wouldn't you agree?

In life, we only get one chance in life before restarting everything and have no recollection of anything in our past. Maybe that's a moral in life we have to live with. Maybe it's not real. But maybe it is. We don't know when these things could happen, but we can't tell the difference of a tragedy with a miracle.

A miracle is the unexpected that brings joy into the eyes of the public; a triumph against all odds. A tragedy, however, could be the unpredictable that tears us apart; a sin, maybe.

There's not much we can do when provoked. I do know one thing, in all of my years as a kid: miracles are funny; you don't know when they're gonna happen. Maybe that's the point of life. Everything happens for a reason, maybe.

But that's why we can't be brought down from all the bad things in life. We are still alive, well being, perhaps, but we have a choice of reacting differently to it-could we be the one protesting life, as if it isn't, well enough, alone?

This is a story of me, as a young kid. Tragedies may have happen, but when they happen, that's the most unbelievable miracle of all. I had my inspiration of the bad and the good, but I know what's to be done. Maybe that's what life's all about.

Maybe.

* * *

I heard the police siren coming out that night. I couldn't tell you how I was already spooked by this. I thought something was happening in the neighborhood. This terrified me because it meant someone-from the neighborhood, of course-was not what they seemed. Who could have provoked the law?

Next thing I heard was the police cars stopping nearby. I just kept my eyes wide open and pretend nothing was happening. That's the way I wanted it: nothing happening.

Soon enough, there was a knock. I was scared since it felt so close. Eventually it got harder and louder. I just wanted the night to end. I was getting goose bumps all over my body. I thought it was just a matter of time before they come bursting through the door. For a minute there, I hoped they were knocking at the neighbors.

The door came down.

It may have been the loudest sound I heard in my life. Then I just stayed in my bed, hoping nothing would happen. But, all of a sudden, there was silence.

I was under too much pressure to even consider thinking. I didn't have second thoughts on what I was going to do. That led to me getting out of bed and going to the door.

Maybe, just maybe, I could wish for a voice in my head to tell me to not go any further and just go back to bed.

It didn't come, just temptation. I eventually opened the door and put my head out to see what's there. What I got wasn't what I wanted.

I was soon hit in the eye by the butt of a gun (possibly an AK-47, but with cops?). I even had the idea if they were robbers, breaking into my house and soon use my family as hostages.

But, before I could even breathe, it was a police officer. He covered my mouth. I didn't bother to yell. I was just glad it wasn't a robber or something.

He pulled out a photo and looked at me. He let me go, but whispered to be quiet. I did as I was told.

The man left the room and went with other police officers. They were holding big guns, but I couldn't see them well. Even if I am a cat, getting hit in the eye won't help you see better in the dark.

I was on the floor of my carpet. That really gave me a bit of relief, to know you're not being robbed. I didn't have second thoughts, but I soon looked over to see if Darwin was awake.

That's what scared me when i turned. He wasn't there. No fish was spotted in the lonely fishbowl. I couldn't move. My legs were just...still. I wanted to get up, but something told me to stay. So I did (mainly because if I ever disagree with my instinct I would always rue the day).

I looked out through the door, since that's what I was suppose to see. Nothing. There was nothing, until I sudden kick through the door. I saw the light coming through the door, with the shadows of the policemen coming through.

I was zoned out. I couldn't hear a thing. When they came out, they were holding two people. Immediately I thought it was mom and dad. But I was wrong. Dead wrong.

It was my mom, but there was someone else they were holding. Soon they past by me and went down to the stairs. One of the officers were kind enough to go to me. They picked me up, but I couldn't move. I was like a wet noodle. They checked my heart by pressing his head against my chest.

There was a pulse, but I knew there was no soul. It may have been me, but I could tell I wasn't among the living anymore. Soon enough, I was able to see myself. Maybe it was a metaphorical way, but I could see myself.

It may come as an alarm, but I believe I had a power when I was young. I don't know what, but I could see things when they're not really there, but they _are_ happening though. I didn't know whether or not I was dreaming, but it felt real. So real that it _is_ real.

Suddenly, I was back. I emerged, from a frighten kid, to a living body. The police officer thought I was a demon, but I was able to move again.

He helped me up, but he told me to brace myself for what was about to come.

I didn't know what, but I had to go outside to see what was really going on.

I saw two police cars, both sirens were still flashing blue and red. Soon I saw a crowd, emerging from the dark corners of the streets. The chance of a dark secret was a good possibility. I went out to see who did they got. I saw my mom in the back seat of the police car. I saw a shadow there. It was hard to tell who it was. But then I saw who it was. It was Darwin.

That didn't come to a shock. I had suspected something, but why were they in the car? They had a reason, a good reason if they decided to come and burst through the door without permission.

The officer that helped me out put his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you had a permit?" I asked.

"What?"

"Did you had a permit?"

"Of course we had a permit. We had reports of suspension between the two."

"About what?"

"Incest."

What he said killed me a little inside. But that got me thinking. _Did it? Did it really? _I had no way to know. I lost a mom and a brother. If it wasn't bad enough, news reporters came in. It was as if they planned for it to happen, like they were waiting for them.

A young woman came with her cameraman and reported: "We are here at the scene of the crime where 40 year old Nicole Watterson and her stepson, 10 year old Darwin Watterson have had a love affair between each other. This was just moments ago when the police had emerged from the dark and have arrested them. Shameful."

_Shameful?_ I thought, _What you do for a living is shameful._

Soon they came towards me and tried to get me to talk, while the police officer had forced them away from me. They asked me how I felt about this. They only captured a good second of me just standing there before they pulled her back away.

How did I feel? Nothing. I almost didn't care about them.


	2. The Way Back

I was taken into custody after the incident. I was force into waiting in a white room. It was like something for terrorists, maybe. I can see the "so called" mirror that they are beginning to think of ways of questioning me. Maybe thinking the young Watterson boy may have some ideas on how it started.

No. No I didn't. Nor would I even consider thinking of ways of how it happen. Jesus!

Insect was basically one of the worst things that can happen to a family. Maybe it would be responsible for an accidental one night stand and you swore not to think or say anything about it.

But, now. Now I feel like I don't know who they are anymore.

A man in a suit came (just a typical way of describing someone). He laid down a big yellow envelope next to him and folded his hands. He looked at me, eye to eye. He seemed concerned-well who isn't in this situation-and had blonde hair. It was short, but wasn't someone you tell that you were touched by an angel, more like you let him know what the bullies are saying about you.

"How are you doing?" he said.

"Fine," I said calmly, "Just okay."

"Well, we're going to ask you a couple of questions to get things straighten out, is that okay?"

"I guess."

"Good." He smiled at me like he was peacemaker. He took the envelope and pulled out a sheet and a black ballpoint pen. I saw what he wrote down. Then again, I guess I could have just guess he wrote in the blank suspect's name-Gumball Watterson-in there. "By the way, my name is Michael Cofran. But you can call me Mike for short. All my friends do."

To deprive someone's trust is by going against them, but luring them is just one suggestion. He wants me to believe I could trust him. But what was there to trust with? I don't know anything about their _relationship _with each other.

"Okay, Mike," I said, feeling (knowing) this isn't going to work out so well.

"First off, how is your relationship with your mother?"

"Okay."

"What about your stepbrother, Darwin?"

"-" I thought for a while, blank. "Okay."

"Uh-huh, what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Play video games."

"Okay, what about your father, what does he do?"

"Sleep."

"Alright, what about other family?"

"I'm not sure."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said, "as long as you feel comfortable telling me about it?" He did it with a small grin.

"Are you Child Protective Services?" He stood there silence. I just stared back. He was writing my answers down on his sheet and I felt that this wasn't making me feel comfortable, at all.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"It does to me."

We just sat there, in our chairs, just staring at each other.

Finally, he said, "I just want the truth."

"I don't have it."

* * *

I was release after that awkward conversation. I didn't tell anything that was a lie there. I didn't know the truth.

Whatever was going between Darwin and _Nicole _wasn't my problem anymore.

My dad came to pick me up. He went to the police station, but since Nicole was the only able to drive the car, he couldn't give me a ride back. He was kind enough to walk all this way. Well, at least that I'm aware of.

He came with Anais, and I was just sitting by the chairs. Anais went with me and sat there while my dad was talking to one of the officers. From the looks of him, he already knew what happen.

Anais put her arm around me. She was a bit weak at the moment. I could hear her holding back tears, almost as if she was the strong one in the family. Maybe she was. Maybe.

I put my arm around her, but she ended up hugging. She started to cry a bit. She knew what she was losing. She was losing her mother and a friend (not a stepbrother, a friend).

I couldn't cry with her. I didn't feel the same way about them anymore. They were almost...dead to me.

Soon enough, we left with.

We walked down main street, hoping not discuss about anything that happen, we didn't talk to each other. We didn't even talk.

When we got home, dad went to the couch and just wanted to close to his eyes and hope for a new day. Anais went to the couch, doing the same thing. For me? Well there weren't anymore couches left for me, so I laid myself to the floor.

The same way how I found out about them.


	3. Finding a Dream

I remember well enough when I had dreams; dreams that would take me away from this bad place I call reality. Dreams were one of my escapes. I had others, but nobody could guess what they were. In fact, they wouldn't even believe me if I told them what it was.

I was dreaming about life as a grown up. But I couldn't imagine myself as one. I tried to, but I felt that it wouldn't happen anymore. At least, not before last night.

Let's start with the basics of my life. I thought about me being with Penny Fitzgerald. It could happen, but along with having great friends, Carrie, Darwin, Leslie, Masami, Teri, Jamie, William, Anton, Alan, even Tobias and Tina. Hopefully I would have the entire classroom to remember as friends. Even with Miss Simian. Sure, she can be a pain sometimes, but, like me, she is just misunderstood. If they bring her out of her shell, then maybe she wouldn't be all that bad. Not even Mr. Small seems bad, or Principal Brown. Rocky's okay as well. He would be like one of my mentors. There's no adult like him, except for my dad.

I hoped to be a writer for horror, maybe along with some dark fantasy in mind-I won't forget about romance since the light of my life will be by my side, supporting me all along the way. We would have kids who would read my stories, and hey, maybe they will become writers like me, maybe more than me.

I wouldn't think of fame and fortune as my goal since its about the dream you had when you were a little kid comes true and you do what you love. Like they say, _It ain't work if you love your job_. I would love my job. I'd be writing to a whole group and they could write stuff inspired by my works. Who knows? Maybe it could even lead to fan fictions.

Like they say, _it's a dream_. A dream I wish to come true.

Now? I don't have it anymore. It just seemed to have been killed. Innocence of the dream (not like I was innocent or something) was killed. I mean, yeah, I would write about horrific things and chilling tales to scare them, but _incest_? I mean, I don't know what to dream about now. What's there for me to look forwards to?

Moms and sons/daughters have a special bond between each other. No lie; she would be there to hug you from the beginning and nurture you. You would always go to her for help and guidance. It's no shame to be a momma's boy, but it goes to far to say it when it means they don't like their momma. It's disrespect.

Insect...you can't look at someone the same way.

I was in my dream bubble, white and nothing there.

Moments later, I started to walk around, looking for _my _guidance. Nothing though. I even wanted to see things happen, like with my gift. Then again, it's not always a gift.

One time, I thought I made a good impression with some people, but in reality I saw that they thought I was dumb and an idiot. That hurt me.

I went over to the swings and hoped for something to stop. I hoped. Yet, nothing happened.

My mom came to pick me up and saw that I was upset. They know when something's bothering you.

She asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." Then when I heard them-the ungrateful asswipes-laughing and jittering away their petty needs. I was upset since they were friends and they liked each other. So why wouldn't they like me?

"Are they hurting you, Gumball?"

"No," I said, shying away from any sign of contact with her. She saw no bruises or scars or anything on me. She even saw no marks on my face (mainly because she can see my face-even if its turned away-from the rear view mirror).

"You know, I wasn't always the most popular girl in school," she said. That got my attention. "There would always be people saying or telling others that I was stupid or ugly or I wasn't worth anything.

"I devoted myself to doing artwork. One day I drew this beautiful couple, fading into the sunset. It was very detailed and very good. But they would always say it was bad and it was literally the worst piece of trash anyone or any_thing_ has ever seen. That hurt me a lot. I used to think they were right and that I _am_ worthless.

"Later on, I was out for recess and saw that they were drawing things too. I thought, _why not see it? They say I'm bad, maybe they have something to teach me. _I went over and them drawing. They drew the ugliest-which still is today-things you ever saw. They drew so much of the baddest things anyone has ever saw. I thought, _This? Really? And you think_ my_ work is bad? Look at your own! _

"That day, I realized something. Why should I take their opinions seriously? They draw bad! They had no proper-or any kind-judgement to say what's good and what's bad.

"So I kept drawing and drawing, improving myself for every waking second of my life. Soon I went from good to the best.

"Then one day, there was someone like me. He had this way of doing things that wasn't ordinary-maybe not even one sign of it.

"Do you know who he was?"

I shook my head.

"He was your father. He thought he was a superhero, but when I saw that people were calling him names and saying he wasn't good. I knew we weren't different. I stood up for him and we connected like no other other. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I-I think so."

"I'm saying that you have to find truth to criticism and if you can, improve yourself. But don't let haters bring you down. They're the reason you go from the bottom to the_ top!_"

"How?"

"They gave you the courage to stand out for yourself and show them what you have. They influence you to get better, even if you were already good. Whether they have good or bad things themselves, they don't have the ability to take it to the top."_  
_

I smiled because she was right. She knew what was right because she was hurt the most.

I hugged her and that really brought a bond between me and her.

Now? I'm lost without her.


	4. The Dead One

I woke up early in the morning. It wasn't normal for me to do that. I mean I could have the usual attack of the munchies if I skip lunch or something and wake up in the middle of the night to make a sandwich. But I woke up at 5:30 a.m. and that was a _different _type of early. The one type of earlier that I can't do, unless someone would take some decency to wake me up for it.

I looked around and saw my dad, drooling in his sleep. Makes me feel like it was like old times when we were a family-mom would working, dad would be tired, me, Darwin, and Anais would be playing outside; a family. At least, back then it was a family. This was just a reminder of what I used to have.

Speaking of looking around, I saw Anais sleeping, using her ears as pillows, sleeping on the edge of the couch. Made me smile. That was pure innocence.

I went over to the closet and pulled out the nearest blanket and put it on Anais. It may be a bit more than an hour till we are suppose to wake up, but why not enjoy those last minutes of sleep. She deserved it.

My back was acing, even if sleeping on the floor wasn't bad enough.

I twisted it as far as I could and heard a loud crack. For a moment there, I thought I might have woken them up. I checked, and I didn't.

Soon, my head was starting to hurt, so I went to the kitchen to get some aspirin. I grabbed two small pills and got a glass of water and drank with them.

Sometimes it helps, but sometimes it lags time.

I decided that maybe some fresh air would do me some good.

I went out and saw the sunset. I've never actually done that before.

"Quite a beauty, ain't it?" I looked over and saw that it was Mr. Robinson, cutting his grass. I never knew what were the names of those big scissors they use.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Yep," he said, trying to get me to carry on the conversations. I couldn't do that since we didn't really talk as friendly neighbors should-and I didn't know what to say. Despite this being a first, I didn't what or why he would bother to talk to me.

"You know, that incident at night _really _shook some people."

"Shook me too."

"Yeah-but did you know that a couple years back there was a child molester scare? That caused many parents to watch their child very carefully and questioned people around them if they were one of them. Now this. I guess people are going to point fingers at your mother, you know. And they won't take kindly to that."

"What can I do about it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." That really made me think. "You don't want to get in trouble or anything. And they might think she may have did things to you as well, and that you repress your memories from it."

That got me thinking. Then he threw something at me. It was right in front of me, so I picked it up and it was a book.

I looked back at him, but he wasn't there anymore.

The book was a bit light-paperback, maybe. The book was something else; it was rapped around paper, with a knot, making a plus sign. I went back in.

* * *

I got ready for school-well, it wasn't much, considering it to be the last day and all. I woke Anais up at the right time, I even made her some cereal-mainly because that was the only thing I was able to make without blowing up the oven or creating something from the microwave.

Looking back in life, it made me think about how I thought people were going to react.

Life is complicated, but it's the way you react to something that really determines the person you are.

I didn't react to them. I just stood silent, looking back at what was going on. Now? Now, there's no possible way out of this. I never thought of going any further than this.

I decided not to let this bother me and just get ready for school.

I woke up Anais and told her to get ready.

She looked over at the kitchen and saw I made some cereal for her. This was a shock to her-the cereal was not mutated or destroyed in any way.

"Did you make that?"

"...yeah. I know its just cereal, but you know how I can be around things."

"Are you _sure _you made that?"

"Yes, I opened the box of cereal, grabbed a nearby (clean) bowl, set it on the table, went to the fridge, got milk, turned and opened the cap, open the box of cereal, poured some in there, then poured the milk in the bowl, closed the box and return the milk carton's cap, put the milk back, and cereal box back. I _did _make it." She got me annoyed by this, and the rest of it was unnecessary-I mean, what do you what to prove that you made some cereal?

"Okay, just checking. I just haven't really seen you make food before."

I knew she was right. "Yeah," I said, "but maybe you _try _to believe me."

"Okay." She later went over and hugged me. I didn't want to ask why, but she said that she missed _mom _already. There's no point in bursting a young girl hope for mommy to come back. No point.

* * *

We waited at the bus stop after breakfast. I left a note for dad to let him know we were going to school, just in case he forgets. Anais got some tape and put the note to his head. Seemed a little funny, but it was _very __necessary. _

This was actually the first time we would go to school without Darwin. He's never been sick or anything like that. He would always be by our side, no matter what. He was a true friend. Now, what do we call him?

The bus came and opened the door for us.

Anais and I sat close to the door. We didn't look who was behind. Nor did we want to start talking to them. It's a personal issue they shouldn't get involved in. They weren't our family. And it didn't concern them. Nor should it.

We drove off and waited silently for school. It was the last day, so this was just gonna going to be one day for us. One _long _day.

I saw some of the things that were written on the seat behind the driver: SCHOOL IS FOR CHUMPS! and NERDS 4-EVA!

I think I had a clue for who _that _was from.

We stopped by the last house before we went to school. The house was Penny Fitzgerald's. People knew I had a crush and all, but for today, I didn't even want to look at her.

Penny was waiting for the bus, but the minute I saw her I turned away and looked out the window. Anais did the same thing since she doesn't want to talk to anybody.

Penny walked past me, but Anais turned at me a bit surprised. I didn't really pay much attention to that. I was looking over at the neighbors' house; the man was hitting something with an ax. I thought he was chopping wood, maybe. It was strange to me since it was June, but then I remembered that people will use anything to batch up the barbecue grill for some good ol' American cheeseburgers and hot dogs with ketchup and/or mustard with mayo or relish (for some people).

I turned to Anais and she whispered to my ear if I felt it.

"Felt what?"

"Penny touched your shoulder for a good amount of time and you didn't even _notice_ it."

"So?"

_So? Buddy, this is the girl you have had a crush on since the first day you met her in preschool, probably when you were still in a diaper. How can your response be "So?"_, Anais's eyes were telling me. I could tell what she was thinking since it was Penny; Penny Fitzgerald, the girl I'd say we were made for each other.

"When people love each other they would know who it is, whether or not they see or hear them. One touch is all it takes."

I thought about it. She was right.

If Cinderella and the Prince never touched hands or see into each others eyes, how would they know they really connect. I shy away from Penny, barely looking into her eyes. If Anais is right about Penny touching my shoulder is right, maybe we're not mean for each.

Maybe.

* * *

We were dropped off as planned. Anais and I went out first, but she seemed to rush through. She was more concerned about getting publicized by her peers. For me, I just wanted this day to end.

I went straight to the doors and went through the hallways, heading over to Miss Simian for about 1 hour to get my report card, know whether or not I have to go to summer school, and then leave.

On the way, William was flying over me. He didn't say anything, so I let him slide (but, for a flying eyeball, he can really give me the creeps).

Then Tina walked past me. I didn't bother looking at her, but she already gave me this _negative _energy (which is what Mr. Small says).

Tobias later went by me.

"Hey dude."

"Hey," I said, trying not to start conversation.

"How's it going?"

"Okay."

"You nervous for grades?"

"Nope."

"Man, I am. I don't know whether or not my athletic skills will get me far on my grades," (_What athletic skills? I thought_) he said.

"You never know, man."

"You're right." Soon he jogged right in front of me and got to Miss. Simian's classroom before me.

I got to the door, and I was about to open it until I was stopped by Jamie. This I didn't need.

"How's things?"

"Fine, what's it to you?"

"Not much. Just asking."

"Thanks for asking," I said, sarcastically.

"You know, _I_ don't have parents. I'm raised by two guardians, one dog and one fox. Man, was _that_ a doozie. I mean look at me, what am I suppose to be?"

"I don't know," I said, not looking at her, "but you can be whatever you want; it's a free country."

"Yeah, but you're lucky though. You have a pink rabbit and a blue cat for parents, while instead of being mixed, you were settled as being a normal blue cat."

"What's your point?" I said, already breaking my no-talking-to-anyone-since-you-are-having-a-family -disaster-and-they-won't-understand rule.

"Be thankful for what you got. Most people don't have a lot. I used to be bullied for being different. Then I took charge and made sure no one messed with me." She then punched me in the shoulder. It wasn't hard or hurtful. It was more like a best friend thing you do with a person you know you have great respect for and are like family. "I gotta go."

I turned, "Are you going to stay?"

She turned to me and said, "Why? I already know I'm going to summer school. But we should talk sometime. Later." She left, running through the hallway.

I went to the side of the door and saw that we had about 5 minutes until we had to go inside. No use going out when I'm already here.

I went by the wall and waited.

Time passed, but seemed like seconds were slowing down even more.

I looked to my right and saw no one entering the school. I was soon sitting, rest my back against the wall. I looked to my left and saw Teri. I'll tell, she scared me so much that I froze for a while.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you mind if I sit down with you?"

"Not at all." She sat next to me and we just sat there doing nothing.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine." She said the same respond to me and that already made think about her.

"You nervous about grades?"

"No. I get well enough grades to pass." I know for a fact that she gets straight A's and she's always modest about everything. "You?"

"So far it could be pass or fail for me now."

"That's good. With just some luck you could pass."

"'Some luck' is all we need sometimes, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Penny wanted to ask you something."

I thought she was leading to something else. "Did she?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to ask you what you thought of her."

I looked down and started to think. For a moment I just wanted to stall and not answer that question. But it seemed 'luck' wouldn't let me.

"I guess she's...okay."

"Okay?"

"I don't really know how to answer that."

"How about 'Penny is the sweetest and nicest girl of all and anyone around her is the luckiest person, ever?'"

"If it works for her then okay."

"Okay, but can _I _ask you something?"

_Oh god_, I thought.

"_If _it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all."

"Do you like Penny?"

"I guess."

"I mean _like _Penny." At that moment I just thought about being completely brain dead.

"What's the difference?"

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I barely know her, let alone have any sign of contact with her. I mean, I know Carrie better than her and I don't even think of her that way."

"Then why did you have a crush on her?"

"I don't know. Lust, maybe," I said, holding my hands together. She put her hand on mine. She used her other hand and grabbed me by the cheek. She looked at me, square in the eye.

"Penny doesn't love you." Before I could have a chance to speak, she said, "_I _do.' I was shocked. "From the first moment I saw you, I felt something. You were looking at Penny and she and I were becoming friends. I asked her a favor. I told her if she can try to talk to you so you could say good things about me, She kept that promise for nearly a decade.

"I then learned she started to feel bad for lying to you. She told me that she didn't know how she was able to last this long. Penny then said that maybe she actually had feelings for you.

"I knew for a fact that I was gonna lose you and-"

"Wait! What?" I didn't know what was going on. "Teri, I even said I thought she was okay and you were going to give her a complement from me that wasn't even going to be true."

"Well you didn't pass by me on the bus so I was gonna ask you-"

"And the compliment! What was that all about?"

"It was a bit of test to see if you still loved-"

"But why? Why do you give yourself up like that?"

"Gumball...because I love you."

"How? You even slapped me when I offended you for thinking you might have been a boy! How can you love someone for that?"

"Because-" I was soon saved by the bell and we had to go inside. She said, "Because I felt something you didn't felt."

I just went in, feeling that I was someone that I was walking on and she was _okay _with that.

I saw Miss Simian there and she quickly said, "Report to the Principal's Office, Watterson."

"What? Why?"

"It's for your own good. Now shut up and don't be a _loser _like...never mind, just go."

"But-"

"_GO_!"

I was a bit scared by her, but I did what I had to do. I soon walked past Penny. She stood frozen. I walked by her, not even taking a second glance.

* * *

Principal Brown was waiting for me in his office. I knocked and I saw him there, with two police officers. One of them was the same guy who helped me from my house last night.

I ask, "What's going on?"

He told me to take a seat, so I did.

"_Mr_. Watterson, I have to level with you. The police officers have informed me that there has been an incident."

"Of what?"

One of them brought over an envelope, the same size from the CPS guy. Principal Brown only took one photo out and placed the others beside his desk. He then showed me the photo. "Your brother, Darwin, has been murdered. He was found dead in his cell block in the morning. His fins were _stabbed _off by a ballpoint pen. He was soon intoxicated when he was stabbed in the stomach and all the ink flowed through his open wounds, soon through his eyes and mouth. His neck was twisted and soon cracked by getting his head stuck through the metal bars. They have indicated that it was also the reason, when he was being bashed across the walls, that his skin had ripped open, leaving no traces of any bones left in his body. From previous medical records they have found out that he did have bones, but were very little, but strong. Any bones he had were soon taken. Along with that, he was soon beaten to death a lead pipe, and worse, they found him _without_ his _face_. They even found 15 different traces of blood, all from different people. One of them was yours. Now, you're innocent since they have informed me, from an eye witness, Mr, Robinson, that you were him when it had happened between 5:20 to 5:25. We have calculated that if you were able to get to the station walking and/or using a car, you still wouldn't have been able to be at the time with Mr. Robinson. He also claims that you barely woke up. But that's not why we called you here. We also found out that your mother, Nicole, had escaped."

I was shocked. Before I could even ask them anything, let along breathe, a gunshot was heard.

The two officers prepared themselves with their weapons and aimed at the door. Before any action could be taken, 5 more bullets were shot. One of them left to check outside. I fell and leaned myself to the door when it closed.

After a moment, we heard the officer screaming and yelling, wallowing in pain. I even heard a hard machine noise, kind of like a chainsaw.

Principal Brown went over to the corner and pulled the alarm. It was the Lockdown one. The siren sounded like the ones for small towns to alert people for major natural disasters (we were a small town, but it was unlikely we would have a _natural_ disaster).

I waited for something, but I was lost. Soon I saw the officer pointing his gun towards the door, visible from the glass, he could see the shooter. He prepared to shoot and shot fired. I was a bit relief when I heard the gunshot, but I saw his expression. He was shocked. I didn't know why until he was shot in the chest. It was like he was shot by a double barrel shotgun. Then I turned to Principal Brown and he quickly grabbed the gun, but he was shot as well. I closed my mouth and eyes, but I knew that his blood went on me. After a moment of silence, I looked over and nothing.

Then I looked up and there _it _was, the shooter.

It looked at me, with a mask, resembling a skull, but in the middle of the mask showed a symbol. I didn't know what.

The shooter just looked at me. I looked back, scared and frighten.

The shooter pulled out a bottle, in it was a piece of cloth. I was sure it was gonna burn me. It didn't.

I closed my eyes when I thought the shooter was gonna burn me into a crisp, but when I opened them, the shooter had thrown it to the desk, burning the envelope and photos.

I got up and opened the door. I was able to do it, but I walked away, scared-traumatized, maybe-and slow. It seemed like the longest walk of my life and I went out by the front entrance.

It turned out that I came out, just in time for the authorities to go in and do their jobs. They tried to help me, but I soon fainted to the floor. They caught me, but I knew that this was far from over.


End file.
